A Year with you
by TheRaggedyGirl
Summary: Running into Draco at King's Cross is only a beginning of the craziest year of Harry's life. - Will eventually have twelve chapters
1. September

Hey!

So I am re/writing the chapters that already were there and FINALLY continuing the story itself, after all the re/writes.

As a disclaimer, I dont own any of the HP universe and I am writing just for fun.

If there is anything, good or bad, feel free to leave a comment!

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1 - In September they met at Kings Cross

It was 1st of September. Beginning of a school year and the platform on Kings Cross was buzzing. Harry was standing next to Ginny and Lily, watching as the red Hogwarts express slowly took off. His two sons were hanging from the window and waving to their family. Just like every other student in the train. Harry had a melancholic smile on his face as he waved goodbye.

He remembered his first ride in the bright red train just like it was yesterday. It had been one of the happiest days of his life by far. Everything had been so new and exciting and no one was going to take it away from him. He had finally gotten away from the Dursleys. Of course Harry had known that he would have to go back to the Dursleys for the summer, but at that moment nothing could have ruined his happiness. He had been free and ready to see and learn all the new thing the wizarding world had to offer. He had met his best friends, and technically his wife as well. That day had definitely changed his life for the better.

And now Albus was going to Hogwarts. His second child. Albus had been incredibly nervous before getting to the train, but as Harry watched the train disappear, he was sure he was the more nervous one. It wasn't easy to send you kids off to school knowing that the next time you would see them was on Christmas. By Christmas, they would have grown up so much. Luckily they would still have Lily at home. Harry's little princess. Way too soon she would be going to Hogwarts as well and there would be only Harry and Ginny left. He wasn't sure what to think about it.

When the train had been out of sight for a few minutes they got out of the platform. Ginny took Lily and went home to enjoy her day off, but Harry would still have to go to work. He decided to walk to the closest coffee shop before heading to the ministry. Harry would had a boring day at the office ahead of him. Being an auror had turned up being more paperwork than actual action. Obviously Kingsley had offered the head auror job for him couple of years back but Harry had never been that ambitious. And he liked his job as it was.

He got his pumpkin spice latte and almost bumped into someone as he turned to away from the counter.

"Always so classy Potter" he heard a familiar sneer and when he looked up he saw Draco Malfoy. Harry had seen him on the platform with his wife and son who, Harry assumed, was apparently also going to Hogwarts. Their eyes had met in somewhat friendly manner. However, from up close Malfoys eyes were not quite as friendly.

It was almost ridiculous how after all these years they still didn't get along. Malfoy worked in the ministry as well and Harry saw him once in a while. They hadn't had a decent conversation for years, if ever, and they both usually just avoided each other. Harry didn't even know what he did at the ministry. And to be honest, he didn't really care.

So instead of paying too much attention to him, Harry just groaned and walked past Malfoy. He sat down on a table without caring so much about his surroundings. He didn't really want to go to work today. If he called in and said he didn't want to come it would probably be fine. It wasn't like there had been loads of activity recently. Since the war aurors mostly worked with minor criminals and had heaps of reports to write. And Harry was still the saviour, he go to do whatever he wanted if he felt like it. Not that he really took advantage of it, but the temptation was there.

A chair, scraping against the floor woke Harry from his thoughts and he lifted his head. One smirking Draco Malfoy sat down right in front of him. He had also a paper cup in his hands and he looked like there was nothing weird about sitting in the same table with Harry. Almost as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"Who is being classy now? Maybe I was saving that seat" Harry said and glared at Draco. He was so not on the mood to have any kind of discussion with the former slytherin.

"OH, now you are being just rude" Draco said as he kept smiling without fail. "I thought we could manage some kind of conversation, but apparently I overestimated you" He continued and took a sip from his coffee.

"And I did see Weaslet walking off with your daughter. So I highly doubt that you were saving that seat for anyone else but your huge ego."

They sat in silence for several minutes watching each other and drinking their coffees. The silence wasn't as awkward as it could have been. Actually Harry found it pretty relaxing. He looked at Draco who still, after almost twenty years looked fairly young. Unlike Harry, Draco had no dark circles under his eyes, his hair was still just as perfect as it used to be and there was no sign of grey. He didn't eve had single wrinkle in his face. Maybe he used some spell to hide them, or get rid of them. That would be so typical Malfoy. Always having to be better than everyone else, even when it came to wrinkles.

"Since when do you wear blue?" Harry asked when he noticed to Draco's blue sweater. It felt like an odd colour choice even though it did look good on him. "I thought your favourite colour was green, or silver" he added.

"It is not just _blue_ its _cerulean blue_. You know that I don't _have to_ wear slytherin colours just because I was in that particular house. Unlike you I know what looks good on me. And I see you are having a bad day so I am just going to leave you alone." After that Draco downed rest of his coffee and got up. He gave Harry a genuine smile. One Harry had never seen before. It was nice.

"I'll see you around" he said before he walked off and disappeared into the crowd.

Harry groaned. He had been rude. He had been incredibly rude. But it wasn't the best of the days for Draco to decide on being friends.

"You and your fancy shmancy cerulean blue sweater" he mumbled as he got up from his seat and left the café. Maybe he would owl Draco later and apologize. Harry knew he wouldn't, but after all, it was a nice idea and it was the thought that counted. Right?


	2. October

Chapter two - In October they slept together

The weeks following their meeting at King's Cross, Draco was in Harry's mind a lot more than Harry had been used to. He was almost hoping to run into Draco at the ministry. He had tried to talk about Draco with Ginny, who had thought Harry was being stupid again. But there had been something strange about their meeting in the King's Cross, Harry was sure of it. Draco's warm, genuine smile kept slithering into his mind whenever he wasn't occupied with something else. Sometimes even when he was doing other things and then he got distracted.

It was almost six weeks later that Harry decided to have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron instead of the ministry cafeteria. Harry preferred the food there. It was typical British pub food and every time the food was just as good it had been the first time he ate there. Much better than the sad sandwiches and excuses for a salad they served at the ministry. Slowly he walked through the busy Diagon Alley to the leaky Cauldron.

As Harry was about to sit down Hannah brought him a message.

"Teddy firecalled. He said you would probably be here. Apparently he had called the ministry and your partner said you had gone out."

"Thank you Hannah. Is it okay for me to fire call him back?" Harry asked and smiled at his former classmate. It had to be urgent for Teddy to call him to work and then to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sure, just use the fireplace back there, I will take your order when you are ready." Hannah said smiling and went to talk with other customers.

They had a habit of talking couple of times a week but Harry had just talked with Teddy the night before and everything had been fine. Harry walked to the fireplace and it took him only couple of minutes to get hang of Teddy. The young man had been obviously waiting for Harry's call. His face was dead serious and it made Harry even more worried.

"You wanted to talk with me" He started. Teddy didn't say anything for a while. Harry tried to read the emotions on Teddy's face, but he still had no idea of what to expect.

"Harry I think I am in big trouble. Like bigger than ever before." He finally said voice heavy with worry. A soft sigh escaped from Harry's lips. Teddy had often gotten himself in trouble and Harry had been the one to help him out. But Harry didn't mind helping. After all Teddy was like a son to him. This time wouldn't be any different.

"Go on. Don't look like you are getting a death sentence. You know you can tell me everything, right. I am here for you" Harry said.

"You promise to be there for me when Bill wants to kill me?" Teddy asked and drew deep breath.

"Bill Weasley? Why would he want to kill you?"

"Well… I umm… Victoire is pregnant" Teddy managed to say before looking away. He didn't really want to see Harry's reaction.

Harry hadn't been expecting this. It was a new level of trouble even for Teddy. And Bill Weasley was going be furious when he would find out. Harry took a moment to clear his head. He would have to be smart about this. Teddy had really screwed up but it wouldn't help anyone if Harry tried to kill Teddy as well.

"I can definitely see why Bill would want to kill you. What were you thinking. Wait no I don't even want to know. What are you going to do? "

Ten minutes later Harry was done with the call and he sat down on the bar. He ordered a double shot of fire whiskey and pressed his forehead against his hands.

"Oh, drinking in the middle of the day. Is life kicking you in the head." a familiar voice asked. Harry felt Draco sitting down next to him and lifted his head.

"You have no idea." He said and grabbed his drink. He downed it all at once and grimaced. He didn't particularly enjoy the burning. Draco ordered two double shots and soon they were both nursing their drinks. Harry didn't even care it was Draco buying him a drink.

"I bet my day was worse" Draco said after couple of minutes of silence. Harry turned his head towards Draco but there was no sign of him making fun of Harry.

"Teddy got Victoire pregnant and Bill is probably going to kill him. And then me" He blurted and took a sip from his drink. This time the whiskey did not burn as badly as it had before.

"My wife kicked me out" Draco answered. Harry's mouth dropped open. It was second thing of the day that came out of the blue.

"I guess you win." Harry said quiet and drank the rest of his drink. He waved for the bartender for another round.

"Well, I knew it was coming." Draco said as he got his hand around of his second drink.

They sat there drinking in silence for quite a while. Harry knew he should have gone to work ages ago but he knew people wouldn't care. It had been a boring paperwork day anyways. He took his chance and really looked at Draco. He looked more like a man than the boy Harry remembered from school. Yes, he seemed tired but in a good way. Like having seen life and just gotten wiser from it - tired. By the time Harry realized he was considering Draco to be handsome or even good looking he had no idea how many drinks he had had. Probably one too many.

"Do you have a place to stay" Harry opened up the conversation again.

"Not really. I was thinking of going at Blaise's or something."

"You can stay with me, us, at least for today couple of days. I mean if you want to. Gin and Lily are at Bills and Fleur's place." Harry rambled and immediately regretted the idea. Nothing good would happen if Draco stayed at his place. And Ginny would probably be furious.

"Blimey. When did we get so friendly? I think you are pretty trusty with me. Just inviting me over like that." Draco smirked

"I was just trying to be nice but screw you"

"I don't need you to be nice to me. I was fine before I met you"

"Oh really. So this is all my fault! You are such a wanker. Spoilt rotten! News Flash, the world doesn't revolve around you Malfoy"

"I know it, but you apparently don't. Every damn person doesn't need you to save them!"

"I just assumed we were sort of over this and I was being nice. But apparently you are the same prat you always were" Harry said and drank the rest of his drink. He got up, took his jacket and left the pub. Of course it had been foolish to assume anything better from Malfoy.

There were only few people left in Diagon Alley as most of the shops were closing. Harry started walking away from the pub. He was too pissed at Draco and too drunk to even care for the cold wind and was just carrying his jacket on his hand. A moment later he heard someone running after him and finally the steps taking the same pace as his. A quick look at his left and his suspicions were confirmed.

"So where do you live" Malfoy asked and gave Harry that same genuine smile as he had in Kings Cross. Harry didn't say a word. He wasn't really ready to be okay with Malfoy but the smile had an dissarming effect on him. Arguing with him was just relaxing. Then again he was even that mad anymore. He groaned out of pure frustration. He guessed this was Draco's way of saying he was sort of sorry. And that he needed Harry's help

"In the other end of Diagon Alley. There are some houses in there and I live in one of them" Harry said. They ended up walking in silence until they reached Harry's door. He pulled a small key from his pocket and opened the door.

A somewhat controlled chaos greeted them. There were big pile of shoes next to the door. Clothes in piles on the steps. Toys here and there. Harry had been alone for couple of days and he really didn't enjoy cleaning. He was happy when his home looked like someone lived there.

"Just leave your shoes and jacket there. The guest room is second door from the left when you go upstairs." Harry said and left his own shoes next to the pile. He hung his jacket on one of the hooks and walked past the stairs and to the kitchen. When he turned around he noticed that Draco had just followed him.

"I think I have some elf wine in the cupboard if you fancy one more drink. Unless you want tea or something." Harry said pulling out two cups. Then he searched for the wine bottle he knew was somewhere in there.

"I am fine with wine" Draco said and sat down.

The next morning Harry woke up slowly. He had terrible headache and he wasn't feeling too well. Last thing he could remember was opening a bottle of old elf made wine. He groaned and turned on his back. His hands met something, or more like someone. For half a second Harry thought it was Ginny next to him and was already pulling the person closer until it hit him. Harry opened his eyes immediately and shoot up. He had been sleeping next to Draco, who was still happily asleep his face turned away from Harry.

"Get up! Get up! Get UP!" Harry almost yelled and poked Draco on the back. The blond only groaned slightly and continued sleeping. After some more poking Harry decided that it wouldn't work, so he pulled the covers of from Draco. Big mistake. He was now staring at Draco Malfoy's bare ass. Even if it was pretty nice ass he didn't want to be watching it.

"Oh, for fuck sake!" Harry threw the duvet back on top of Draco and got of the bed. Luckily he was wearing his boxers. Half hour later he had taken a quick shower, had some hangover potion, made coffee and was reading the newspaper.

"So do you want to tell me why I woke up naked, in your bed?" Asked Draco as he walked in and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat in front of Harry.

"Do you think we…" he continued and Harry looked confused.

"Did we what?"

"Oh you know"

"You mean.. OH god NO"

"You remember then?"

"Not really, but no, I am, no"

"..."

"But but…" Harry remembered staring at Draco and his incredibly soft looking lips. The same lips he was staring at right now. He could almost feel the way they had, no would move against his. And those damn silvery eyes. Harry remembered thinking how gorgeous Draco had looked in the pub. There was small flashes from last night but not a proper picture. Draco's touch on his skin, the long fingers tracing their way around, and that mouth, doing things he could have never imagined.

He pressed his forehead against the table and banged it couple of times. I couldn't have been. He was married and happily so. Or at least he had always tough so. It must have been the wine, and the Firewhiskey at the pub. And damn Teddy for getting Victoire pregnant.

"I guess I have my answer. I can't have been that bad though"


	3. November

Chapter 3 - In November it gets too intense

Almost a month later Harry found himself lying in Draco's four poster bed, naked. He was staring at the ceiling and trying not to think about the situation. Draco was sleeping, his arm across Harry's stomach and snoring lightly. This wasn't the first time he had woken up next to Draco and even thought at first the idea had been crazy, now Harry rather liked it. It felt almost more natural to wake up next to Draco, at least compared to waking up next to Ginny.

After getting over the initial shock of sleeping with Draco that first time Harry had realized he had actually quite enjoyed himself. Surely he had first panicked and almost been ready to tell Ginny, but the moment his wife and daughter had stepped in, he had known that it would be the stupidest thing to do. So he had decided to pretend like everything was like it had always been. He had gone one about his day and no-one had noticed that he was distracted.

The second thing he had decided to do was to avoid Malfoy. After all they worked in totally different departments of the ministry so it would be easy. And it had worked brilliantly, for about three days. Then Harry had found himself pinned on the wall of elevator, kissing Draco Malfoy, as it was the last thing he would ever do.

They ended up shagging against the wall in one of the old archives that was barely used, in the cellar. Afterwards Harry had vivid enough images to cover the first time he didn't quite remember. It had made him even more convinced about the fact that he enjoyed it.

The next day, at lunch time Harry had found himself from Draco's office and in mutual understanding they had both taken off the rest of the day. That afternoon had been the first time Harry woke up from Draco's bed. When Ginny had asked why he was home later than usual, Harry had no trouble at lying. He just told they were working with a difficult case that took more time than normally.

Rapidly they had fallen into a comfortable rhythm of sneaking around and meeting in every possible moment they could. Quickies during lunch breaks, sometimes in the ministry but mostly at Draco's place. On one or two occasion they ended up at Harry's place, but neither of them really felt at ease in there, so it usually was the last resort. Sometimes they would fuck until they fell asleep from exhaustion and sometimes they would just stay in bed talking for ages and drinking tea. Those days were corny as hell but neither of them said anything.

Harry didn't feel guilty about it. He knew he should have. He definitely should have, but he was enjoying the company of Draco way too much. It seemed like Ginny wasn't questioning how Harry came home bit later every night, or how he was absent minded most of the time he was home. Harry kept wondering if it had always been like that, maybe they had never really paid attention to each other.

Harry looked at Draco who was sleeping cuddled against him, and a small smile crept its way on his lips. Draco was just incredibly beautiful when he was sleeping. Harry's other arm was wrapped around Draco's body and he was softly running his fingers across Draco's back. If someone had told him a month ago that he would care this much for Draco, he would have just laughed, but right now it all made so much sense. It felt like the most natural thing to have Draco next to him. .

"I know I am gorgeous, take a picture and go home." Draco mumbled against the pillows and turned his head to the other way, intending to keep sleeping. Harry just chuckled and sat up.

"I could stay, you know" He said after a minute. Groaning Draco opened his eyes and turned to look at Harry.

"But you have to go, your loving wife is waiting for you" He answered, glaring at Harry who burrowed his eyebrows. Harry had a puzzled look on his face and he was playing with the corner of the duvet.

"I think I am falling for you" Harry blurted without really thinking about consequences.

"Oh, wow, now, take it easy, NO" Draco basically jumped out of the bed wrapping the sheets around his waist and staring Harry in horror. This was not supposed to happen. Harry couldn't mean it. Surely Draco found it annoying that they had to be sneaking around as Harry was married and how Harry could only spend so much time with him, but this. This was too much. He had not signed up for this. He had always know that Harry would eventually grow tired of their little affair and go back to his perfect life and it had been fine with him. It had not required any kind of emotional involvement. However, Harry was about to ruin it all.

"Draco… I am…" It was too much for Draco so he stopped Harry.

"NO! You do not get to finish that sentence. In fact you better get dressed and get the fuck out of here! You are not `falling` for me! This is ridiculous. You have a family, a wife! You need to slow down and enjoy life as it is! We are just shagging! Seems like you have never learned the difference between good sex and love! Grow up, Potter" Draco spat out the last word before turning around and heading to the bathroom. He had turned bright red on the face, whereas Harry had lost all the colour from his face.

After the bathroom door closed with a bang Harry closed his mouth and got up. Slowly he picked up his clothes, getting dressed at the same time and glaring the bathroom door every once in a while. But the door stayed locked. He had definitely said something he shouldn't have and it had pissed Draco of. Maybe he had been to haste with his words.

Harry sighed and checked the time. It was only half past three and he didn't feel like going home. So he decided to head back to the ministry. He could always finish those reports he had started earlier the same day.


	4. December

Chapter four - In December Harry wants a divorce

Harry sat in his living room barely watching the dull reality show running in the telly. Ginny loved this kind of stuff and right now she was curled into one of the armchairs they had, intensively watching trashy TV. Harry hated it. He had always hated it. Maybe his hatred towards reality television had something to do with aunt Petunias obsession on knowing everyone's business..

He sighed and closed his eyes. Why was he even sitting there and watching it? Years ago, when they used to cuddle on the sofa and watch things together, Harry hadn't really minded whether it was reality TV or horror movies they were watching. He hadn't paid any attention to the telly. And neither had Ginny. But now they were sitting as far as possible from each other, Ginny's attention glued to the show and Harry's to everything else.

"Can we watch something else?" He finally opened his eyes, tired of watching the drama. Ginny just glanced at him but didn't do anything to change the channel or to respond to Harry. This wasn't the first time Ginny had almost totally ignored Harry. It tend to happen not just when watching telly, but other small things as well. And even though it never was with anything big, it made Harry very annoyed. He closed his eyes again. He was tired of being ignored.

Yes, he wanted a divorce. He was sure of it. He couldn't do it anymore. Being with Ginny was just too much. It hadn't worked for a while. Ginny did things and decisions without asking from Harry and they argued or ignored each other most of the time. Harry knew he was to blame too, he wasn't so stupid that he would blame Ginny for all of it. He was the one who fell in love with someone else.

"I want a divorce."

* * *

Draco stared at the letter in front of him. All of a sudden his small apartment felt cold and empty. He swallowed heavily and turned back to the letter. If he had only been home last night. Maybe there would have been something he could have done.

 _Dear Mr Malfoy_

 _We are sorry to inform you but late last night your mother Mrs Narcissa Malfoy was brought in the Hospital of St. Mungo's. Unfortunately her injuries were too bad for us to help her._

 _We are sorry for your lost_

 _Sincerely_

 _Augustus Pye_

 _Augustus Pye_

 _Healer in Charge_

Draco rested his head against his hands, still not able to fully understand everything. His mother was dead. Just like that. And no one had bothered to tell him the moment she arrived to St. Mungo's. Surely there would have been enough time for him to at least see his mother. He was sure everything would have been different if she hadn't been married to a death eater. If Draco hadn't done all the mistakes he did in the past, things would be so different now.

Even after all these years it seemed like the wizarding world had not forgotten nor forgiven anything. Draco was just tired of it all. The mistreatment had been fine as long as it did not result into anything serious. He had usually ignored it. He had been able to get by with his life just fine. Maybe he hadn't been offered the best possible job and finding someone to rent him an apartment had been difficult but he had survived. However, now that his mother was dead he wasn't sure if he could take it anymore.

Had it been Potters darling wife or one of the Weasleys, the treatment would have been first class. Draco groaned. Only thinking about Harry made his head hurt. They hadn't seen each other for nearly two weeks, no since the afternoon Harry had blurted out things he shouldn't have. And the worst part was that right now the only person Draco felt like talking to was Harry.

He crumpled the letter from St Mungo's and tossed it in the corner of the room. Then he laid down on the sofa trying to calm his breath. He was not going to cry. Last time he had cried was years ago. He had been maybe six years old and fallen down from his broom. His mom had been there immediately to treat his wounds but Draco had been more scared of the fact that he fell instead of being actually hurt.

He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Turned out he was going to cry. For a while he just laid on the sofa, first crying silently and then trying to calm himself down. Well if he was going to do one very uncharacteristic thing for a Malfoy, he could as well do another one. Wiping his eyes he got up from the sofa and walked to his desk. After rummaging through the drawers he found piece of parchment and a quill.

Just as Draco was about to start writing a note, there was insistent knock on his window. With a shaky breath he walked to the window letting the big black owl inside. Draco offered couple of owl snacks to the owl and took the note attached to its leg. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to open it.

 _I am getting a divorce_

 _Harry_

It was all that the note said. Draco stared at the note and when the owl gently bit his ear, he couldn't avoid smiling. Harry had obviously told him not to come back without an answer. Which was ridiculous, yet not very surprising.

Draco went back to his desk and wrote just as short note back to Harry. He didn't want to think about it. Writing the fact down made it feel so much more real. It felt so unfair, and it he felt the tears already making their way back to his eyes.

 _My mom died_

 _Draco_

After giving the note to the owl and sending it on its way, Draco poured himself a big glass of whiskey and sat back to the sofa. He wrapped a blanket around himself and just sat there trying not to think about it. But as it usually is he couldn't stop thinking about his mom, and Harry.

Less than ten minutes later the same owl was knocking his window.

 _Draco, I am so so sorry! Do you want me to come over?_

 _Harry_

Just as quickly Draco found another piece of parchment and wrote an answer to Harry.

 _No_

 _Draco_

Draco noticed that being distracted by Harry was exactly what he had needed. However much it helped he was not able to hold back his tears. Losing his mother was more that he was able to handle.

 _You sure?_

 _Harry_

 _No_

 _Draco_

 _Well hold on, I'll be there in ten minutes_

 _Harry_

The last note made Draco smile through his tears. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Harry seemed to care about him. But he definitely wasn't sure if he wanted Harry to come over. His face probably looked all red a swollen and his hair was a mess. Let alone his clothes and flat. Draco tried to arrange his hair with one hand, but only managed to make it worse, so he wrapped the blanket even tighter around himself, hoping that he could disappear into it.

It was less than ten minutes later that Harry arrived through his fireplace. Draco lifted his face from the sofa and gave Harry a tired smile. He wiped some of the tears from his face. Harry didn't look any better that Draco. He had huge bags under his eyes, wrinkled clothes and hair even messier than usually. Funny enough Draco found it oddly comforting.

Without a word Harry sat down next to Draco and wrapped his arms around him. Draco leaned in and closed his eyes. For a moment he felt like it could be okay.


End file.
